Shatter
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Riley is now in a relationship with Sherlock, but Moriarty is back and everyone's on edge. Including Maria and John who also are progressing in their relationship. Will Moriarty bring them closer together, or drive the four friends apart? Sequel to "Silent" Sherlock/OC John/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sequel to 'Silent'!**

**Since I got such a good feedback from a story I thought wasn't too good! I have decided to work through this block. **

**I would suggest reading 'Silent' before this to any new readers! Otherwise my old ones, welcome back. :D**

* * *

Preparations

Two months had passed since receiving the letter. The letter that had stopped any normalcy returning to my life. I immediately phoned Mycroft and filled him in. He of course had suggested it was about time I returned to work then. I couldn't have agreed more with him. I started to train more and more, even started taking jobs again. Maria and John were worried about how much I was 'working' and even though they knew I was not happy to learn of the return of Jim Moriarty, neither were they and kept reminding me seemingly whenever they had the chance.

Maria was promoted to Detective during the two months and took that as a sign that she should help me. I allowed her to help me with anything information wise but nothing that involved leg work. I was not going to risk her getting hurt.

John was working steadily at the clinic, and when he wasn't he was most likely stitching up Sherlock or in even some cases me, when I had a bad training session, or when I returned from one of my jobs Mycroft had me run.

Sherlock was taking on cases whenever they came, looking to see if they had any connection, to the resurrected consulting criminal. He rarely ate and seemingly would only eat when I would give him a stressed "please eat" only then would he shoot me an apologetic glance and begin to eat.

I knew everyone especially Sherlock disapproved of my substantial workload. Sherlock blamed his brother, and constantly told me I didn't have to do his dirty work. I would then correct him saying it was my job, and it paid my bills. He then made the gallant offer of paying for my side of the rent, which I politely declined as I smacked him on the cheek, and told him to never ask me again.

I just had gotten back from a particular brutal job, as my lip was cut, ribs most likely broken, and a deep gash on my shoulder that was being sewed up by John at the moment.

Sherlock was composing a fierce song and it was very fast and unyielding. I sent him a weary glance which made him stop abruptly and walk over to me with a grimace on his face.

"You don't have to bend over backwards for my brother, Riley."

I sighed and then gave a quick gasp of breath as John murmured an apology as he continued his stitching.

Sherlock shook his head at me.

"Riley, you're taking all these jobs from my brother and you aren't looking into Moriarty, which is our biggest priority right now."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you saying that I'm not concerned about him? Because I think that's a pretty strong accusation for someone who just is taking case after case."

"Yes so I can see if they are connected!"

I scoffed at him and John finished stitching and stood up.

"You both need to calm down, you two are exhausted. Sherlock you have been taking way too many cases and you are barely eating. Riley, you are always gone either training or on a job for Mycroft. So tomorrow you both are taking a day of rest. Riley, I have already informed Mycroft you are not coming in for training tomorrow, and Sherlock I told Lestrade not to let you have any cases tomorrow if something comes up.

"But!" we both started, and John cut us off.

"No butts. Maria and I are going out tomorrow, so you two can have some couple time as well."

I looked at Sherlock and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He helped me up and pulled me into a hesitant embrace.

"I'm sorry as well."

I glanced upwards and as I always did, got lost in his dazzling eyes. He never understood how I could get lost in something he claims to be so 'trivial' but I always did anyway. They were so wonderful and held such light most of the time, it was hard not to get sucked into them. John gave a cough while he gave us a knowing smirk. I smacked him playfully with my good arm and he chuckled.

"Goodnight you two, and behave. I'm picking up Maria, We'll be back in an hour. " he shouted as he walked out the door with a smile on his face.

"You do know he's going to propose to Maria soon." I said with a playful lilt.

"Yes...he will." he trailed off slightly sad.

"Oh Sherlock, John will always be here for you, just as Maria will be for me."

"But he'll move out." he protested.

I laughed softly and sat on his lap as he put his arms around my waist.

"If anything John will move downstairs in with Maria, and Maria will kick me out."

"Why would she kick you out? And why don't we just keep the arrangements."

I giggled and leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"But that means, I would move in with you." My voice held a promising yet playful tone. His lips twitched upwards at my words.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

I smirked and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"See. Not so bad."

"Not at all." he mused.

I leaned back and fell asleep promptly in Sherlock's arms. He was indeed, my Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

A Day's Rest

"John are you seriously making us stay home?" I whined. I was sitting on the couch still in my pajamas (by force) and holding a cup of tea made me only a few moments ago.

"Yes I am."

Maria walked out of the restroom, grinning.

"As am I! Riles, you need to rest. So does Sherlock, plus I mean in the last 2 months have you and Sherlock even had a proper day to yourselves?"

I started to think and frowned. No we really hadn't since I was always out on job's and Sherlock was always working a case. We never really saw each other to be honest. Maria shot me a knowing smile.

"See. You two need this. John and I are going out for the whole day and will be back around 9 or so. That means you can do whatever you two please. And I mean...anything." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and I laughed shaking my head.

Maria beamed.

"I missed that a lot you know."

I returned her smile. She was of course referring to my voice, which I had recently acquired back. I hadn't spoken in years and I knew she was always waiting for the day it would return. I had overcome my PTSD for the most part and was able to live again. Moriarty may be back, but I was not going to let it get to me. I was stronger than ever and had a wonderful supportive group of loved ones.

"I know you did, I did as well."

She sauntered over and gave me a long hard embrace. It ended when a sudden sheet clothed man walked in.

"Bored."

Maria sighed as she shook her head laughing.

"And that's my cue! John love, let's go before we witness an experiment gone wrong."

John smirked and laughed.

"Sherlock you are lucky I found a woman that will put up with your shit."

Sherlock made no response as he collapsed on the couch.

John shook his head and waved a good bye before setting off with Maria. As soon as they closed the door I set my tea down and ran to pounce on Sherlock.

"GERONIMO!" I screamed as I clumsily landed on him with an oomph.

He gave a surprised grunt but made no attempt to remove me as I laid on top of him, with my elbows propped up on his chest.

"So...what's on the agenda since we are being forced to endure the torture of being together." I teased.

He frowned and I chuckled kissing his cheek.

"Sherlock, I'm kidding. Spending time with you is quite the opposite."

His lips twitched upwards and I grinned.

"What shall we do?"

He paused to think and then slowly and even hesitantly pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away all to quickly as the kiss was chaste and sweet.

I smirked and bit back a laugh.

"Well, I have to say I don't necessarily disagree with your idea." My voice a seductive whisper.

He smiled and then I all but for lack of better word jumped him. My lips crashed against his and he gave a surprised but pleasant hiss. His lips matched mine with equal fervor, his tongue slipped in and I all but moaned as our tongues battled for dominance. I ground my hips against his and we both let out a moan of pleasure. I felt his arousal growing by the second as his erection pressed against my thigh. I pulled away from the kiss slightly out of breath.

"Is this okay?" I asked out in a rushed breath. He was panting too but soon crashed his lips against mine once more, I took that as a yes.

I removed the sheet from him and tossed it carelessly on the floor. I saw him blush as I was now able to take him, and I was awe-struck. His stomach was toned and held a light layer of muscle. His hips dipped down into a sexy V and I all but moaned at the sight of it. His cheekbones stuck out even more, and I couldn't help but admire his pale soft skin.

"I think someone's a little overdressed." he whispered huskily. I flashed him a quick grin as my shirt and pants joined his on the floor.

I was slightly nervous as my body was needless to say covered in scars and some recent cuts and gashes from jobs and my previous torture. I felt my excitement dying down. What man could ever love a girl with scars riddling her body? He saw my hesitation and quickly made us switch positions, he hovered over me staring at my body. I could see his gaze glancing over the scars, deducing most likely when or who made them. I turned away but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You are beautiful."

I was about to scoff when I actually saw the pure truth emanating from this man's eyes. I gave him a shy smile and cupped his cheek.

"Sherlock..I-"

My statement was cut off as a smoke bomb crashed through the window and everything turned black as I felt a prick at my neck.

* * *

**Oooo...almost sexytimes...**

**Oh and forgot this,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock...Only Maria and Riley. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad there was a positive response to the last chapter! I was hesitant because I was like...O.O writing it myself! But glad you guys like it! :D I thought it was different so, I thought why not? Give it a go!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Thanks so much! It really is awesome having reviews they always make me smile and brighten my day! Especially when I have had a sucky spring break. **

* * *

Gone and Gone Again

Everything was hazy and blurry when my eyes finally fluttered open. I groaned and saw that I was face to face with the one and only,

"Moriarty." I spat.

His eyes gleamed with amusement and I bit back a snarl, as he laughed and clapped his hands together giddily.

"Oh, it's so wonderful you have your voice back, it'll only make it even more extraordinary when you lose it again, and maybe even for good." He added with a wicked grin.

"Not going to happen, I'm a lot stronger now and Sherlock will find me." My voice was unwavering and confident.

"What makes you think he'll have any more luck finding you, then the others last time?"

I smiled defiantly.

"Because I believe in Sherlock Holmes."

He snickered and bit back a grin.

"Oh...how _ordinary." _

I was about to stand up and show him how ordinary I was, but discovered I was bound to a pole, and I was going no where. I scowled as two men came in with grins as wide as the Cheshire Cat himself. Moriarty bent down and was only inches away from my face when he leaned in and whispered in a blood chilling tone,

"I owe you a fall."

My blood chilled and I felt my heart accelerate but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing me scared. I am strong, I am loved, and I am Riley Ann Carter, and _no one_ was going to break me, ever again.

"Repeating yourself?" I smirked at him as he was about to lean away.

He grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"I am finishing what I started."

"Which is?"

He stood up and laughed maniacally as he walked to the door and faced me, before leaving.

"I have a heart to burn." was all he said.

He turned the knob of the door and sent me one last smirk.

"This next part should feel rather familiar."

Before I could make a retort, I was promptly kicked straight in the gut.

_Not again. _

* * *

Sherlock's P.O.V

"Sherlock!"

"Sherlock!"

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

I promptly sat up and groaned as a pain hit my head.

"Jesus...what in the hell happened?" asked a frantic John as Maria searched around the flat.

_Riley_.

"John, where's Riley?"

John's face turned solemn and grave, as I noticed Maria was attempting to stay calm but worry was apparent in her eyes.

"Sherlock...they took her. They took Riley."

I felt my throat go dry and a lump form in my throat.

"It was Moriarty...he left a note for you..."

I turned and saw a pale Maria handing me a note with drops of blood splattered on it. I glanced at it carefully, trying to see if there was anything. Anything. That could lead me to her.

Blood splattered on the edges, obviously hers. Regular paper and the script was positively Moriarty's. I turned it over and began to read.

_Sherlock,_

_I have something of yours. _

_I wonder how long it will take you to find us. _

_We both know she's not as strong as she claims to be._

_I owe her a fall, after all. _

_-JM_

"Sherlock?"

"We will find her."

"I know."

I looked at John and he nodded as did Maria.

We would find Riley if it was the last thing we ever did.

* * *

**Woah! Moriarty is back and in business! **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I should clarify that Riley is wearing clothes! She's wearing a tattered pair of pants and a shirt! I realized that some people may be confused! So she woke up, dressed wearing that, probably clothes from someone Moriarty killed seeing as they're tattered and what not. **

**And thanks again to all the favorites and follows! **

**And I know my chappies are kind of short for this story, it's just how they turn out to be! Some will definetly be longer!**

**This chappie is a little darker! Just thought I'd warn you!**

**Also don't forget to check out my other story, "A Twist In Fate" it has an awesome response as well, in favorites and follows!**

* * *

Fighting an Endless Battle

Three months had passed and I was still in Moriarty's clutches. Every day I was beaten senseless but I never gave him the satisfaction of seeing me give in to him. No matter how many times they punched me, kicked me, or beat me in any way, I would never lose my spirit.

I would not break.

I refused.

"Hey boys...see it's time for some beating am I right." my voice was nonchalant and they grinned sadistically.

"No...I think the boss man wants us to try something different." One said with a glint of mischief displayed in his eyes.

They picked me up and untied me. I smirked, big mistake. I went to punch the one on the left but he ducked and narrowly missed my hit. I decided my best bet with the shape I was in, was too run. I couldn't take them both.

I grimaced as I began to ran. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I tried to make it to the door on the other side of the room. I was so close to freedom. To John. To Maria.

To Sherlock.

I almost smiled as I was almost to the door.

Yes!

Just before I could read the door, A shot rang out and I collapsed in pain as the bullet hit my leg. I bit back a groan of pain.

"You thought escaping would be that easy?"

I managed to prop myself up, my back against the door as I glared at Moriarty.

"No...but a girl's got to try."

He grinned and began to laugh.

"Boys...I think we need to teach Miss Carter here a lesson."

They came over and picked me up as I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do? Beat me again?" I smirked.

He matched my smirk with his sadistic grin.

"Oh no, we're going to make sure you can't escape."

My face paled slightly but I remained calm. Don't let him break you.

"Oh really? How so?"

"You're about to find out."

The men threw me on what looked like an operating table and strapped me down. I felt myself tense and begin to sweat.

"What are you doing?" I spat as I tried to fight the binds that wouldn't give. He just laughed as he held that ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Oh Riley...you tried to run. I don't take kindly to my pets trying to escape."

"I'm not your pet." I snarled. My panic caused me to lose my calm demeanor. That would be fine, as long as I didn't break.

"Why don't you cry out for your boyfriend? Or your best friend? That Maria is quite the catch I hear. And I already am acquainted with the good Dr." he purred.

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I screeched. Fury rose through me. He could do whatever he wanted to me, but he would not touch Maria.

Or John.

Or Sherlock.

"Oh maybe you'll cry out for your brother? But I hear he isn't among us anymore."

"What are you talking about?" My voice dropped to low octave. A deadly octave.

"Your brother is dead."

"No."

"Oh yes." Moriarty sneered. " In fact I just killed him about a day ago."

"You're lying." I spat.

"I still have the body, would you like to see?"

He nodded to a guard by the door and he left. My heart raced as I prayed...prayed he was lying. He returned only minutes later, and my heart dropped.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

There was Charlie bloody and pale with the color of death. Cuts adorned his body as well as a particular deep one on his neck. I almost gagged at the sight of my brother. I made a whimpering sound as a lump in my throat formed.

"No..."

"NO!"

"NOOO!" I screeched as I began to thrash.

I was going to kill him.

"WHY? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. GOD HE JUST WANTED TO SERVE HIS COUNTRY. HE JUST WANTED PEACE AND YOU DESTROYED THAT!"

"Oh...did I make you angry?" he beamed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You. mother. FUCKER!"

"Oh dear love flattery will get you no where. Scream out for your friends. For your loss. Because I am going to break you." His voice was cold and unwavering. His annunciation clear as day.

Whatever I was about to say was cut off with a scream, which I realized was mine, as the dug a deep incision on the back of my knee and leg. The pain was dizzying and I couldn't hold back my screams. I tried so hard but the tears and the screams still came. Moriarty just smiled gleefully as I was finally beginning to break. No.

I felt a pair of hands grab something deep in the incision.

_My tendon._

"STOP NO!" I screamed as loud as I could, but no such luck.

They kept cutting and pulling and then finally Moriarty dangled it in front of me.

"You can't escape when your tendons have been cut."

I didn't have time to do anything before I passed out as they started on the other leg.

My last thought was of Maria, John, and Sherlock, and them finding me, before I was broken and couldn't be fixed.

* * *

**I cringed writing this! Your tendon is so important and without it you can't really walk or run and that whole process would be just so painful! So the next chapter will be Sherlock and them looking for her. If you have any ideas on how they could do that let me know? Or any torture ideas! Oh that sounds sadistic but I really would like help as I want to make sure I don't like...kill her...by torturing her. So any help is greatly encouraged! **

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry guys about torture methods like seeming weird I mean this fic is going to be pretty dark as I am trying to expand myself, creatively and such so don't worry we're all a little mad here ;) **

**gogo2625: That is actually what I was thinking of going with! So awesome that others have thought about that! I will def credit you when I use it, probably in the next chappie! **

**SpiritRose3496: Yes cringing! It's going to get a lot worse I'm afraid...before there is a possibility of it getting better. So I hope you bear with me here and poor Riley. :( **

**If you guys are curious I'll post little facts about why I used certain things in this series, like why this name and this outfit and blah blah blah or whatever if you guys care otherwise you can skip the next thing. This chapter is in 3rd person btw!**

**1. Riley is actually my middle name! I used to hate my middle name as everyone would say it was a boy's name but now I love it and I wish it was my first name instead of Taylor. **

* * *

Looking For Riley

Sherlock, Maria, and John had been looking for Riley for about 2 months or so now. They didn't have much to go on as Moriarty was giving barely if any clues and it was making the three of them less than enthused. They were constantly working on small things Moriarty would send them, such as pieces of clothing she must have been wearing,clumps of blood riddled hair, and the most shocking thing was finding the body of Charlie Carter in a nearby skip thanks to a note by the devil himself.

Maria had collapsed and began to cry profusely. She wondered if Riley knew her brother was dead and if she did know if maybe that would have broken her? She couldn't believe no...she could believe that Moriarty even went after her brother. He must be desperate to break her. Maria smiled to herself, that must mean that Riley was being strong, or she was before. She had faith in her best friend.

John had held Maria and couldn't help but shed a few tears as well for the poor guy. He had grown close in only the week or so he had spent with Charlie. He determined he was a strong man and would thrive in the army, and even gave him tips and helped perfect his shot. He felt Charlie had been himself before he left for his term. He shared the same idea as him and that fueled their bond. He wondered if Riley knew Charlie was dead, obviously not by the war he had wanted to fight for, but by a cheap trick probably no less by Moriarty. He prayed Riley was staying strong and would show that she was not broken easily.

Sherlock stared blankly at the body of Riley's brother. He really hadn't bonded much with him, no deep personal connection. But he did not deserve to die by Moriarty's hand, especially someone related to the girl he had some sort of connection with. His Riley was so strong she had overcome torture before and even gained her voice back after years without it. He had a strong respect for her. He had a strong admiration as well. She was smart, cunning, and was certainly worth the boasting Mycroft had said she received for being one of the best rookies he had ever gained. She was lethal but she wasn't indestructible and she most likely had no real advantage over them.

He had to find her.

They had held a small funeral for Charlie. It wasn't big as it was only the three of them and they wished their friend could be there with them for this sad mournful event. It was her brother after all.

Day and night they worked on finding her. Even Mycroft had his best men looking for her. While he would never admit it he cared for his rookie, a lot more so than he would like to. He often was texting Sherlock for updates annoying the overly stressed man to the point even John would barely fight him when he lit up a cigarette.

Maria was drained, besides doing her job at the Yard she was helping John and Sherlock constantly. She only slept maybe 2 hours out of the day and barely ate. John would try and coax her to rest but she was determined to find her friend. Her sister was more like it, she would not give up. She had taken to long the last time and owed her friend so much more to make up for it.

John was drained as well. He had quit his position at the clinic to help Sherlock twenty four seven. He was barely getting any sleep or eating as well, but worried more about getting Maria to eat and sleep. His lovely wonderful girlfriend was falling apart on the inside and he couldn't help but feel awful. It must be so hard on her, having to go through finding her best friend again and this time there might be a chance she could be even more damaged.

Sherlock was wired. He was constantly either examining things or in his mind palace searching for anything to find her. He ignored the mundane things such as sleep and eating. This was like a case he would rest and he would eat when it was solved. Although he had to eat small portions every once in awhile to stay alive and would only sleep no more than maybe 2 hours a week.

So they searched and examined for what seemed like millenniums till they received a heaven's blessing.

_We have a lock on her location. We might not get Moriarty but we will get her. Are you in?-MH_

_How long...?-SH_

_...it has been 6 months Sherlock...and we have to wait maybe one more month to be safe-MH_

_Now.-SH_

_Impossible surviving would be less than a one percent chance survival. If you want her alive...we wait.-MH_

_One month...and you better hope than Mycroft that she is not broken.-SH_

_Oh brother! Don't be stupid...she is probably broken the threat you want to impose on me is that you hope she isn't shattered.-MH_

_What's the difference?-SH_

_Broken things can be fixed, once something is shattered, it is nearly impossible to put back together.-MH_

* * *

**I thought this was pretty okay for 3rd person! **

**Next chapter we delve into Riley's torture so be prepared it will live up to it's M rating...**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here we find the extent of Riley's damages! And I looked online. You CAN fix torn or damaged tendons, but ones that have been removed there isn't really anything you can fix, so I will clear up whats going on with that! So you all don't think I'm TOO terrible. Sorry I haven't updated much on this one! I just started the sequel to " A Twist In Fate" which is "That Infinite Feeling" and for some reason this story takes me a while to think of what's going to happen so bear with me here! **

**One, I got 2 Sherlock shirts and one Supernatural. I am excited. I am wearing my Supernatural one, and tomorrow I shall wear my " I am Sherlocked" one which I can't wait to rub in the face of my other friend who is as obsessed as I am. So BOOM. **

**Also heads up! I don't own the song, that I used as a title, it's lyrics from it and the song escapes my mind as of now, but if you know it, I don't own in case someone points it out! **

**And here is your fun fact(s)!**

**2. Maria is based on a combination of my 3 very close best friends. **

**3. I was in Martial Arts for 9 years, until I quit last summer, so any "technical" like moves I put in the story, are legit! Their tae-kwon-do moves! Which is an awesome martial art, btw! I severely miss it, so I am living through Riley and actually my other OC Charlotte in " A Twist In Fate" when I have fight scenes!**

* * *

How Many Times Can I Break, Till I'm Shattered?

I groaned as I started coming too. My vision was blurry and my legs hurt like hell. I heard a sadistic laugh and cringed as I realized Moriarty was in the room.

"Can't run away, if you can't use your legs. Oh don't worry! I only removed one tendon, the other one I simply cut. In case you decided to hobble away. "

His smile was pure venom and taunting. I glared weakly at him as he started coming towards me. He held my chin, and before I could stop myself, I had spit in his face. He wiped the spittle from his face and began to laugh darkly.

"Oh Riley...you shouldn't have done that." He sang.

My eyes went wide with fear as he grabbed my wrists and tied them above my head attached to the pole. I tried kicked him away but that sent shivers of pain through my spine, and would be useless.

"I know you've been dying for some alone time with me."

He unzipped his pants and I turned pale as I realized what he was going to do.

"No." I weakly responded as I tried to undo the binds.

"Struggle all you want, you're not going anywhere."

He had unzipped his pants and now began pulling off the tattered pants I had on. He ripped them off and grinned.

"No...please. You...BASTARD!" I shouted. I weakly kept trying to fight the binds and wriggle away from him, but the pain all over my body was too weak. He chuckled again and then crashed his lips to mine.

His lips were cold and stone like. I tried to move away but as I tried turning my head he bit my lip and I gasped at the pain and noticed he drew blood. He licked his lips as he pulled away, getting a taste of my blood. I cringed at the sight, how insane is he? I couldn't help but plead Sherlock and them would save me. Maria? Sherlock? John? Is anybody going to save me this time?

I didn't have time to ponder that as he put his hand over my mouth and then thrust into me with such ferocity. I moaned in pain as he began to relentlessly pound into me like an animal. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. I was scared. I was utterly scared and terrified, and part of me wanted to pathetically believe it was just a dream.

He then pulled out and I thought with relief, at least he didn't come. I didn't even want to think of the horrible aftereffects of what that could have left me. My relief was short lived as he then gripped my hair and shoved himself inside my mouth. I gagged repeatedly as he began to thrust against the back of my throat. Two more short quick thrusts and I felt groan with satisfaction as he came in my mouth.

"Don't swallow." he ordered.

I almost threw up as I held the come in my mouth. Was he actually going to let me spit it out?

Of course not.

"Slowly let it dribble out of your mouth, and no you are not going to be allowed to clean it off. You see your friends will soon come and get you. And when they find you, I want them to see how broken and what a little whore you are."

He laughed as he saw the come dribble out of my mouth and I wanted to say he was wrong.

That I wasn't broken.

But that would be lying.

I was far worse then broken.

I was shattered.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

I was just done with my final beating of the day, and I laid there limply with blood pouring out of the carving he had taken to creating on my hip. It was a jagged M with a circle around it. Each day he had carved it over and over again, saying I was branded. I was his. I stopped fighting. I stopped feeling. I just let whatever happened to me happen, secretly wishing he would just kill me.

As I laid there with blood and dried come splatters all over my body, along with the gashes and the brand, I began to whimper and pray I'd die.

"Just let me die." I whimpered.

"Just let me...die."

"I wanna die..."

"Please..."

I heard the door open and I mentally cringed, but I let nothing show through my physical body. I just laid there shattered and bleeding, eyes glassed over.

"Oh my god."

I made no movement, but wondered why a different voice had come through. Another guard? But a woman's voice? A voice I had heard before.

"Check her pulse!" barked a voice.

"Is that...?" said a mortified woman's voice.

"Yes." said a disgusted voice.

I felt two fingers at my wrist and moved my eyes to face the unknown figure.

It was dark so I just decided to tell the figure what I wanted.

"Kill me." I pleaded. "Do it before he comes back...please just stop this." I whispered as more tears silently fell down my face.

"Riley...it's me John...do you remember me? John Watson."

I blinked away the fogginess and realized that it was indeed John! I felt elated but at the same time I felt disgusted.

"John?" I said softly.

"Yes, Riley it's me and Sherlock and Maria are right over by the door. We are getting you out of here. Okay? Can you walk?"

He tried to help me stand up as he finished cutting away the binds. I yelled in severe pain and he immediately laid me back down, he looked at me with concern and then he looked at my legs, and made a choking sound.

'He's...cut her tendons...I think he even removed one..she won't be able to walk..." said John horrified.

I heard a pair of foot steps and then a pair of arms swooping me up and carrying me in his arms.

"I'll carry her." said a deep velvet voice.

I knew that voice! I knew those locks! Sherlock!

"Sherlock..." I whispered as he carried me out of the warehouse.

He looked down at me and I saw those gorgeous eyes and I felt my heart do flips. I instantly relaxed in his arms and he seemed to notice and hold me tighter to him.

"My Sherlock..." I smiled lazily as I still felt the wooziness from my blood loss.

Sherlock laid me on a stretcher and I saw a sharp object coming near me and I screamed and tried to weakly fight it off. Arms held me down as I heard Sherlock whispering calming words.

"They're just sedating you, sleep now Riley."

I whimpered as I felt my eyes close.

"I don't want to sleep..." I slurred.

"You must."

"Will you still be here?"

"Yes."

"Pr'mise" I slurred again, as my eyes were now closed.

"Promise."

That was the last thing I heard as I drifted off into a deep calming darkness.

* * *

**Okay...I couldn't continue with the torture...I was like creeping myself out as I got more and more ideas. **

**Creds for the rape scene goes too gogo2625! **

**Creds for the whole thing with the come drying on her. *shudders* goes to my friend who says she feels super bad for me for writing that which it so was, along with the rape scene! Like *shudders* no more, like ever again. **

**So hopefully you all like don't stop reading and are squealing with happiness that they found her! **

**I'm afraid to ask...**

**Review? .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love you all! You guise are amazeballs! :) I'm glad you love the story, and I hope my writing continues to improve to your liking! **

**Thanks to all the new favorites, follows, and reviews! Like honestly they make me smile so much and I'm sorry but I will try and start replying to them as I always like...forget to do them or my ipod, which I get alerts on through my email tell me so I am sorry if you wish to hear from me! I promise I shall start!**

**As always I am open to suggestions!**

**More fun facts!**

**~This idea came to me in a dream, except Riley was blind and originally her name was going to be Charlotte! Hence the name of my OC in my other story, "A Twist In Fate" and it's sequel " That Infinite Feeling"!**

**~I don't even know why I am doing these I think I'm just bored!**

**SO ON WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

The Damage Has Been Done

Sherlock paced back and forth outside Riley's hospital room as he waited for news on her status. John was there along with Maria as they waited as patiently...well they meaning John and Maria as they could. Sherlock almost pulled a muscle as he sprinted to the doctor coming out of her room, with a stoic look.

"Well." he demanded. The doctor looked at Sherlock skeptically before sighing.

"Are you related to her."

"We are...dating."

"I'm her sister." piped up Maria as she stepped forward. The doctor shook his head and before could make a rebuttal John cut in.

"I'm her doctor and her friend. Just tell us what is her condition." His voice was all method and command no room for any arguments.

"Very well...The news is mostly grim I'm afraid."

Sherlock gritted his teeth.

" . .It."

The doctor was about to glare before shooting Sherlock and them a face of sympathy. After all he knew the extents of the damage they did not.

"Well besides the fact we cleaned her up," Sherlock and John grimaced at the thought of wiping all the blood and dried come off of her body, and the events that had to occur to even have that be an option. The doctor sent them a knowing glance he was also extremely disturbed by that but there was a lot more to be disturbed by.

"So far we have discovered of the minor injuries she had sustained are 2 broken ribs, fractured skull, sprained wrist, many cuts and deep gashes we had to stitch up, as well as some minor muscle damage that should all heal within the next 2-3 months."

Maria looked horrified at just the minor injuries, as John and Sherlock braced themselves for the worst.

"And the severe damage?" asked John.

The doctor looked away before meeting their eyes.

"Her arms along with the muscle damage suffered nerve damage as well...she we'll have to attend physical therapy to gain some more feeling and movement in them. She might have trouble doing simple things for awhile, and I'm not even sure she can gain the full movement of her limbs to the extent they were at."

John held Maria as she started to quietly shake, fearing and crying for her best friend. Sherlock clenched his fists.

"Her legs?"

"There is slight good news with that but not much more. Sadly, one of her tendons has been completely removed, her left leg has no tendon. We can not replace tendons she will never fully walk on her left leg again. Good news is, her right leg's tendon has only been slightly damaged, we repaired it already and through physical therapy she will be able to walk again on that leg. That means she will have to use a cane for the rest of her life, as she can't put too much pressure on her left leg. We are working on developing a procedure where we can replace the tendon and meet the requirements for full movement but everything is experimental at the moment."

Maria couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on to the ground shaking as John held her but couldn't help but shed tears for his friend as well. He felt a few drops of wetness come down his cheek and wiped them away quickly before Maria could see. He had to be strong for her, so she could be strong for Riley.

Sherlock took the news without even batting an eyelash on the outside. On the inside though he was a raging hurricane of emotions. Riley would never fully be herself again. She was shattered, after he promised to protect her and always be with her. She was taken right in front of his eyes and waited 8 long brutal months tracking her down. It was shorter then the previous time she had spent captured but this time, Moriarty left no stone un-turned.

His Riley would never be the same...and it was all his fault. He felt the guilt eat away at him.

How would she ever forgive him?

* * *

I woke up with pain ebbing through my body. I groaned and slowly tried to open my eyes. Everything ached or burned and I couldn't feel a lot of my arms and legs. My vision started clearing and I noticed Maria and John were talking quietly. They must have not heard my groan.

"Guys." I rasped.

They turned and their eyes went wide with shock.

"Riley...you...you're still talking! Thank God! I thought it'd be like last time! How are you feeling? Wait nevermind that was a poor question, of course you feel like shit, but God Riles we're so glad to see you!" gasped Maria as she pulled me into a tender embrace. I was going to return it when I realized I couldn't lift my arms.

"Any reason I can't lift my arms?"

They looked at me sadly and I felt nausea rip through me. This couldn't be good.

"Riley...sweetie...you've suffered a lot of trauma and injuries...one of them being extensive nerve and muscle damage to your arms...you might not gain full movement in them for awhile. They want you to attend physical therapy for them...and your legs."

I felt myself stiffen.

"Right...my tendons are gone..."

"No. Only one...you'll be able to walk eventually...but you'll have to use a cane...because.." I cut her off with a sad smile.

"Because without my tendon I'm screwed. Yeah I know. It's okay...I can get through this...hey it'll be interesting being a slightly crippled agent!" I joked.

John looked at me with pity and sympathy as Maria gave me a look of sorrow.

I now understood.

"I won't be able to...resume my position will I..." I whispered, fighting back tears.

"No."

I took a shaky breath and John and Maria stared at me in concern.

"Why would you even ask...Riley you were just through a horrific kidnapping torture? You might not walk or do anything properly for possibly ever and you are worried about your fucking job?"

I looked at Maria and gave her a deadpanned look.

"Maria...you know my job is my life. I get to protect people. For queen and country." I whispered. Oh God what did Mycroft think of this? He was going to kill me for sure.

"Your job almost cost you your life again!"

"That's the risk that comes with the job Mar! I knew what I was getting into when I joined when I was 19. I knew exactly what I was doing and you know what if I died at least it'd be honorably! My father would have been proud!"

She laughed a bitter laugh.

"Did you? Because last time I checked you got the offer while still strung up on drugs? Or did you forget about your little pastime." she snarled.

I blinked a few times before I frowned.

"Get out."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"Oh God...Riles I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

" !"

Maria scrambled out of the room as John looked between her and I.

"Go to her John. She'll need you...because obviously that's all I do is disappoint her.

"That's not true...but she does have a point Riley...You should be terrified and upset and yet your acting like it was just another job from Mycroft...I mean I understand partly but she doesn't have the values you have Riley. Maria wants everyone to be safe and happy," he said softly. " You want to be free and you live under the motto for queen and country...she doesn't."

"John...do you understand really?"

He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Not on that large of a scale...but yes I do in a way. But Riley...you don't have to turn your emotions off. It's okay to be scared and frightened and whatever else you are feeling. You're not a sociopath." he teased.

I gave a small giggle before sighing.

"I don't want to be weak."

"Riley, you could never be weak."

I smiled slowly.

"Eventually I will be able to process...all of this..but right now...I just need to do what I am doing now."

He nodded.

"Fair enough."

Before he was about to leave I called after him one more time.

"Speaking of sociopath...Where is Sherlock?"

John stiffened and once again I received another small sad smile.

"At home...he couldn't..."

I nodded slowly feeling the air leave my chest.

"Of course...of course." I whispered.

He then ran after Maria and left me to my thoughts all alone.

"Sherlock..." I whispered before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! But Thanks for all the reviews, and favorites, and follows. Seriously. THANK YOU.**

**I now have another story up because I just like can't stop ideas that flow! **

**My other one as most of you already know is "A Twist of Fate" which is finished and now I am working on the sequel, "That Infinite Feeling" and also now my first johnlock story which is also an AU and it's a teenlock! "I Will Rescue You". You all are too kind with your reviews, I am no where near as brilliant as some writers on here but I'm glad you all like it! **

**Also my prayers go out to everyone in the Boston Area...what a horrible tragic thing...people these days...So if any of you are from Boston, I hope all is well 3 **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

I Missed You, My Sherlock

Every day John and Maria came to visit me and every day Sherlock was never with them. Every time I brought him up and asked where he was they all would exchange looks before changing the subject.

I missed him more than I cared to admit. Did he hate me? Did he not want anything to do with me now that I was crippled and shattered? Every day without his presence led me to think those reasons might be true.

"John...why doesn't Sherlock come." I whispered, as I stared at him sorrow evident in my face. He gave me a look of pity and sighed as his hand rubbed over his face in exhaustion.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "I was planning to talk to him today."

"John..." he cut me off with a sad smile.

" Yes I will try to get him to visit."

I smiled at him meaningfully.

"Thank you John."

* * *

"Sherlock!" John called as he raced up the stairs to 221B. Sherlock was sitting staring off at the wall when John came in. John stood agape as he took in the sight of the consulting detective.

His robe was ragged and his hair disheveled. His appearance seemed paler and he was thinner now that he got a good look at him. He frowned at his best friend.

"Sherlock, what in the hell is the matter with you."

Sherlock barely blinked as he took sight of John. He just sat there knees to his chest as he was perched on the balls of his feet. He blinked once and then turned back to the wall. John narrowed his eyes as he approached him.

"Answer me." The ex-army doctor ordered.

Sherlock once again decided to ignore him which led to John bitter laughing.

"Did you know Riley is feeling horrible at the moment?"

Sherlock frowned.

"Yes Sherlock a bit not good should be coming out of your mouth right now because your girlfriend, you machine is waiting for you to visit and you haven't yet."

He mumbled something as John sighed loudly, frustrated with the consulting detective.

"Sherlock speak up. Why...Why don't you visit her? It's killing her."

Sherlock finally turned to John and he almost winced at the sadness that showed through the detective's eyes.

"I can't." He whispered sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because.."

"Sherlock!"

"BECAUSE I PUT HER THERE." Sherlock's voice echoed throughout the flat and John flinched at the abrupt loudness.

"I...I put her there...I couldn't save her in time. Thanks to me she can never walk properly again, and her nerves are fried and she is broken and shattered. John...how can I visit her when I am the one who caused this. She hates me." He concluded.

"She doesn't hate you..."

"She should hate me then. I am not good for her."

"Sherlock you saved her...thanks to you she is alive. If you didn't help Mycroft as much as you did." John sat next to to him and continued. " She'd be dead..."

"I can't face her John...I can't."

Sherlock was at a loss. He honestly wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling. Was it sorrow? Was it guilt? Both, he deduced as his heart sat heavy in his chest.

John sighed as he put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Please, go and see her."

The way the consulting detective slowly got up and with a frown and sadness clearly in his eyes, John could tell that Sherlock was no machine. He wasn't as sociopathic as he claimed.

Especially when it came to a girl, known as Riley Ann Carter.

* * *

An hour passed since John came to visit me as usual and I sat bored and utterly useless in my hospital bed.

It was a new feeling, not really...well feeling much. The doctors told her after the surgery that she would eventually gain feeling in her legs and promised her she would be able to start physical therapy once they were certain she was capable. Her arms however, especially her hands lacked a lot of the basic movements. She fumbled often if she could even move her fingers. Her arms felt heavy so it took awhile to lift them but it was getting easier.

If she wasn't feeling anything at all, then the other half or whatever was left usually ached and felt extremely sore from all the bruises and gashes she had suffered.

This all would have been fine if Sherlock would just visit.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about her Sherlock and how he hadn't visited her yet. She thought he'd be one of the first ones there...but no.

He was probably sitting happily in 221 B doing experiments and solving cases.

He had better things to worry about then her, especially when everything had been her fault.

"Riley."

I snapped up and gaped.

There stood Sherlock a very stoic face yet his eyes were swimming with emotion I couldn't place. I smiled as bright as I could.

"Sherlock! You came."

He winced at the sound of my voice, and my smile faded. Had I done something wrong?

"How're you?" I didn't miss the hoarseness of his voice. Something was wrong.

"Dandy" I joked, as I rolled my eyes. " I've been better, but nothing some recovery time won't fix."

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said stop."

"Sherlock? What ar-?"

His face twisted into a mix of anger and sorrow.

"IT'S MY FAULT YOUR HERE AND DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE BECAUSE IT WON'T."

I stared shocked at his outburst.

"Sherlock...it will be okay. How on earth would it be your fault?"

He scoffed and began to pace as he started to rant.

"You will never walk properly again."

"I'll have a cane or crutch or something? I will be able to walk. I mean I won't be running marathons..."

"STOP TURNING IT INTO A JOKE!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry that my defense mechanism happens to be sarcasm and humor."

He turned to me and I almost broke at the emotion displayed, especially the one known as guilt.

"No, I'm sorry...you...you lost everything because I couldn't protect you. You won't be able to return to being an agent ever...you won't walk properly, your nerves on your arms and hands have been so badly damaged...that bastard...that bastard raped you and tore you and cut you..." he paused his voice breaking. " He shattered you Riley...and I...I'm worried I won't be able to fix you...that Maria or John...won't be able to fix you...no one." he trailed off.

"Sherlock." I said softly. "Please don't blame yourself...they took me at a random moment." I blushed deeply before I continued. " Yes...Moriarty and his men did horrible things to me." My voice grew to a whisper. "And I know the consequences...but right now...is not the time for me to grieve. I can't shut down like I did last time. I won't lose my voice, I won't lose myself..." I paused shaking feeling terror rack my body.

Sherlock sat down next to me and I saw him grab my hand. I barely felt anything, and for some reason it seemed as though in that moment every barrier I tried to create to block out the memories and feelings from my kidnapping erupted as I broke down wrapped in his embrace.

"Sherlock...I...thought.." I sobbed.

"Shh..I know." His hands twisted in my hair as he held me close.

It seemed I was shattered, and now as I sobbed and cried in Sherlock's arms, I only felt weakness.

* * *

John stood at the doorway of Riley's hospital room, hand in hand with Maria. Both had small weak smiles on their faces as they watched their best friends open up.

"To think...Sherlock Holmes showing feelings." said John softly.

Maria lightly chuckled as she kissed his knuckles.

"I'm just glad Riley is finally letting some of that out...it must have been really bad then. To think that bottling it up and suppressing it would be better. She must really have broke." her voice was light and that of just a whisper.

John nodded sympathetically.

"The worst is over though...now...now that's all we can do is be there for her."

"Like we always will be."

John smiled at that as he kissed Maria's cheek before they both quietly slipped away.

"Always."

* * *

**Kinda shit chapter. Sorry bit of a writers block. Hope it wasn't too bad!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry...my other fanfics have been dominating my life! I get ideas for them and I have to write them before I lose them! So here I shall focus on this for you! **

**Every day I just get more and more excited! Like Soon...guys...soon we will know! And I know that theres a way to get BBC1 on your computer so when it comes out this winter (hopefully) on there I can watch it right when it premieres..because I will die...if I have to wait till spring. If I figure it out I will let you all know!**

**What are you guys most excited for for Series 3? :) Is it the unveiling of how he did it? John seeing Sherlock? The arrival of Mary Morstan and Sebastian Moran and Moffat and Gatiss's interpretations of them! Or possibly seeing how Molly and Sherlock's relationship has changed if at all for all the sherlolly shippers! **

**Honestly, I ship Sherlolly along with Johnlock...but honestly in the show I just love John and Sherlock's bromance! They have such a connection! **

**Okay blah blah blah...**

**ON WITH STORY!**

* * *

And I Will...Fix You

_**3 months later**_

I was finally released from the hospital two months ago. Sherlock had helped me limp up the stairs with my new cane/crutch. It was odd needing that but it wasn't so bad. Plus physical therapy had been going really well the past two months and I was walking pretty fast for a cripple on a crutch. The thing that bothered me was the loss of nerves in my hands and arms. It had gotten a lot better then it was when I first woke up in the hospital but the past three months had been struggle to do the simplest things.

Sometimes my arms would work other times they wouldn't. If I went to reach for a glass nine times out of ten, I would get my arm there and then it would suddenly drop and the glass would shatter. Sherlock constantly told me it was fine, for it was only a glass but I felt weak and horrible for dropping things or having to ask for help. John and Maria pretty much lived with us, because Maria helped me shower and go to the bathroom every day. It wasn't that i didn't trust Sherlock or anything, I was more embarrassed then anything.

It also was frustrating every time Sherlock and I kissed and I went to wrap my arms around him they wouldn't cooperate...so I'd have to have my hands limply at my sides. I was getting better with dealing with my rape by Moriarty. I still took things slow with Sherlock, considering I didn't have much choice, but I was able to start showing small affection with kisses and embraces about a month ago. Sherlock never pressed me when I returned home with him, to do anything physical. When I had kissed him, it threw him completely off guard, he asked if I was sure constantly, and I had laughed because it was like reminding a child, he was allowed to have a cookie before dinner for once.

Every day, John checked the feeling in my hands and arms. He was patient with my physical therapy, as he was in charge of it, since I didn't like Sherlock or Mycroft paying for my physical therapy.

Mycroft had finally visited once i returned home to Baker Street. He gave me all my weapons and had awarded me a medal of valor as I had now refused to give information on two occasions and was kidnapped twice and for extended periods of time. I had graciously accepted them and I knew that when he smiled, he was also a bit saddened.

He had lost his best rookie after all. Plus I knew the man, no matter how stubborn or adamant about his "caring is a disadvantage" bullcrap he was indeed fond of me. He offered to pay me quite hefty sum for my commitment and service for Queen and Country. I tried declining but was met with an indifferent smile and a non cleverly disguised threat among the "But I insists'" he had kept mentioning. He also vowed to track down Moriarty and exact revenge for all "the fuss" he has caused.

Moriarty hadn't made much noise since my rescue. He had stayed fairly quiet and I waited constantly on edge for an attack or murder in his name. I wouldn't completely rest till that spider was caught and de-webbed.

* * *

"Sherlock!" I yelled. I was laying in bed and was having trouble falling asleep since for some reason, my bad leg was acting up again. I'd have to talk John about some pain medication.

"Yes?" His deep baritone boomed in the room. I smiled shyly.

'I err...can't sleep."

"Pain?"

"Mhmm."

He nodded and I saw the visible guilt he displayed every time he found out I was in pain or I would get frustrated with my nerves or leg. He laid down beside me and I turned facing him.

"You need to stop feeling guilty..."

He just frowned and I luckily was able to move my arm and cupped his cheek. I felt his warm skin and I grinned.

"See I'm getting better. The doctors along with John think my nerves should be almost completely normal in a few more months."

He put his hand on top of mine.

"Can you feel that?"

I smiled.

"Yeah mostly."

He returned my smile before pressing his forehead to mine and sighing.

I closed the distance pressed my lips against his. He moaned in delight as our tongues battles for dominance. He flipped above me and kissed me hard and I moaned in delight as well. He went to kiss my neck and I was fine till I gasped.

_"You like it don't you. You whore."_

_"Take it like a bitch."_

_"Your turn, I just had her she was great."_

_"You and Sherlock never had this much fun..oh wait I interrupted that."_

"Stop." I gasped. He immediately rolled off of me and looked at me in concern.

I felt tears threaten to fall and I blinked them away as I took calming breaths.

"I'm sorry..I just..flashbacks." I mumbled.

He moved a lock of my black hair out of the way as he kissed my cheek.

"Don't ever be sorry. There is no rush. I don't want you to rush into things."

I scowled as I groaned in frustration.

"But I want too! I want you so bad, Sherlock. I...I love you..and it hurts I can't share that part of intimacy with you because of what happened."

I buried my face in his chest as i felt his chest rumble with a few chuckles.

"So you want me?" he teased. I couldn't help but smile at his teasing. I loved it when his walls came down. It had been awhile since I had seen such joking from him. I laughed.

"More then anything. You are too sexy for your own good."

I kissed him and then bit his lip as he moaned and then pulled away.

"You are a tease, Riley Ann Carter."

I laughed as I snuggled into him.

"Sherlock...I promise...one day...we'll be okay."

I his arms tightened around me as he breathed deeply.

"I know..."

"Night Sherlock."

"Night Riley."

* * *

**Next chappie, I;m thinking a little John and Maria time? It'll be the same day and night just in their point of view! **

**If you want sexytimes...lemme know...I can attempt. Because I got big plans for the two of them soon. ;) If you CATCH my drift. **

**Hahaha, thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

We're Her Friends

"John." I whispered, as I sat on his lap and cuddled into his side. He held me close and rubbed my back.

"Yeah Maria?"

"Moriarty wants us to turn against one another...I know that. But we aren't playing into his trap and I don't plan to ever...but Johnny..what if we do? What if Riley starts to blame us for her kidnapping or how long we took to find her? What if she can't put up with Sherlock anymore, because frankly he can be a dick...like a lot. And what if I...what if I...begin to hate you or Sherlock or even Riley with I'm sure Moriarty is-"

"Maria...you talk too much." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"I promise Maria Isabelle Shay, that...that will not happen. None of that because you know what? We are better than that. We are better then Moriarty and his silly games. And so are Riley and Sherlock. You just need to breathe love and trust in us. Yeah?" He smiled his heart warming smile and I couldn't help but grin.

"John Hamish Watson you are too good to me."

He smirked.

"I have never heard that from any of my past girlfriends...so It'd be..." he leaned in even closer our foreheads touching and my breath hitched.

"Wonderful if you could say that again?"

I kissed him slowly and smiled into the kiss.

"John Hamish Watson...you are too." I placed a small kiss on his jawline. " good to me"

He smirked again and I began to straddle his lap, as I continued our kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, as we pulled away.

"I love you too."

He nipped at my neck and pulled me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"Why !"

We both chuckled and he laid me on the bed as he hovered above me.

"It seems...we have an appointment." He purred seductively.

I laughed then was pulled into a breath taking kiss as I loved every inch of John Watson that night. And he loved me.

I have faith in us, and I have faith in our friends.

* * *

**Kind of a meh chappie. Hope you like it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY FOR LIKE DITCHING THIS FIC FOR SO LONG. **

**I had ACT, Prom, and then now I have finals...But I will be done with them TUESDAY. SO THEN THAT MEANS MORE TIME FOR FANFICS! **

**I loved getting all those reviews and favorites, and follows. It really made my life, honestly! I love that you guys love this story, I feel its extremely not that well-written and that but as long as you guys like it I will do my best to finish this fanfic! **

**I almost am done with my other sequel, "That infinite Feeling", so I may start another OC/? Fanfic, since I honestly really love writing these, many people dislike them, but I...I love them. So much. **

**What are you guys interested in seeing more?**

**Sherlock/OC**

**Mycroft/OC **

**or I can attempt a platonic OC between John and Sherlock. **

**I think, I'm more romance though...but then again...I surprise myself! It'd be awesome if you guys could let me know! **

**Anyways, Now on with FINALLY another chappie!**

* * *

And After All Of This Pain, I Still Love You

I inhaled and then sighed contently, as I felt Sherlock's arms around me. It has been another three months of pain and frustration, and also one of complete and unwavering love and support from everyone. Maria and John no longer needed to stay in 221B with Sherlock and I, since my nerves had progressed tremendously and now John would just do weekly check-ups. I was able to do a lot more with my hands and arms now, my touch was almost back to normal. Although there were still quite a lot of broken glasses and limp arms during kisses and hugs. I felt that my emotions had a lot to do with my progress as well, however, I wasn't sure exactly what emotions helped, there were times when I wanted to believe that when I was happy and content, that was why I had better control. Except that wasn't completely true, I discovered sometimes when I was angry or frustrated it worked just as well.

I decided I needed to test a theory I had.

But I couldn't do that, unless I ditched Sherlock and John. Maria was easy enough as she still worked at Scotland Yard. John wouldn't be too difficult I would just have to wait till he left for the clinic. Now Sherlock...

He was trickier.

I sighed. I felt horrible about lying to Sherlock. Especially since I had made him promise to tell me the truth and nothing but. I felt I was being extremely hypocritical. I ran my hand through my hair. Alright...talk first...lie later.

I waited for Sherlock to get home from a case Lestrade had given him after I had convinced him that I'm sure he was quite bored cooped up in here, and that surely wouldn't appreciate more holes in her wall.

As he walked through the door I smiled and triumphantly kissed him gently. He smiled slightly as he pulled me closer.

"I like this greeting." he rumbled.

I chuckled.

"Least I could do."

He was taking off his coat as I saw him look at me from the side, and catch my hesitation.

"Riley...I know you want to tell or ask me something, so go ahead."

I cleared my throat and stared at the ground, before meeting his brilliant eyes.

"I have a...theory I want to test out."

His face remained stoic.

"I...think my emotions play into my recovery...and I want to test if that's true."

"How so?"

I sighed and gave a sheepish smile.

"I want to try and run without my cane. I want to fall and get frustrated and let all my anger out and see...and see if maybe that will help with my leg."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Absolutely not."

I groaned.

"Sherlock...I can't stand being cooped up like this."

"Nonsense, we just went out for lunch around the block 3 days ago."

I snorted.

"That's not what I mean! I used to be an agent, I use to go running and be active and not have to be weighed down by a fucking cane, like some fucking cripple! I can't just sit at home Sherlock. I am not a girl, capable of staying at home and doing housework. I need my legs, I need my freedom."

"So you are going to hurt yourself? Just to test a possible theory, a theory I would deduce that wouldn't work in the slightest. Emotions would have no play on your recovery Riley, don't be stupid."

"So now I am stupid?" I spat. " At least I am thinking of something! I can't stand this...I can't."

"And what would you do dear Riley if say it did work by some miracle? Would you just jog and maybe take up a kickboxing class?"

I averted my eyes, he was going to be pissed.

His jaw clenched.

"You would try and work for Mycroft again...wouldn't you?" His tone turned dark and I shuddered.

"Maybe...but no...you would hunt down Moriarty. Alone. Like the impulsive person you are."

I glared at him as I began to shout.

"Maybe! I don't know Sherlock! I don't know! Honestly...I can't answer that. But...this is important to me...I hate being this...this weak person. I have potential to save not only myself but others-"

He cut me off with a scoff and a growl.

"You have done enough for the country, and you are not weak. You may be foolish right now..but weak is not a word I would describe you as."

I groaned in frustration once more.

"I'm done trying to justify myself to you Sher. I was trying to be open and honest with you. But apparently that's a waste of time because anything I say is stupid or foolish apparently."

I grab my cane and begin to limp down the stairs.

"And where do you think you are going?" He snarls.

"OUT!" I growl.

"I will tell Maria!" He shouts as I slam the door and am met with the glorious stench of London Air.

I quickly limp as fast as I can away from Baker Street, knowing Sherlock will soon come after me. I hail a cab thinking that will at least throw him off.

"Where to miss?"

I frowned. Where do I go?

I sighed as I said.

"3879 Adelaide Rd,"

"Isn't that the-"

"Yes...It's the Holmes Manor."

* * *

**Going to Mycroft for some help! I wonder what his reaction will be! And I do not know if people would know where the 'Holmes' manor would be so for the story they do xD**

**And for the sake of the story, I am no medical expert so please bear with me if say her legs..improve...semi-improve...or don't improve at all... because I now have an idea where i want this to go...since I was kinda lost before. **

**Moriarty will make his re-entrance don't worry. ;) He will enter at the right moment. :D**

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

With All The Strength of A Great Typhoon

I arrived at the Holmes' manor and ran a shaky hand through my thick curls. I needed this. I needed this so bad, to feel the freedom I once felt. To...to do something that helped or protected people. At this point, I'd settle just for the feel of running once again, to be able to at least have the option of flight or fight instead of cowering in the corner, letting other people fight my battles.

It may be their battle, but it was my war.

A war I intended on winning.

And to do that, I needed to start somewhere.

I carefully limped up the steps to the door, where sure enough a butler answered the door.

" has been expecting you, do come in."

I rolled my eyes, of course he was expecting me. He was the bloody British government, not to mention Sherlock's brother, and her employer.

Ex-employer.

I limped quickly to Mycroft's office, and have three raps on the door. It was followed by a 'Come In' and I took a deep breath, as I entered.

Mycroft was sitting in his chair, his hands folded neatly on his wooden desk. His face was one of careful politeness, one the politician usually wore.

"Hello Miss Carter, to what do I owe this ple-"

"Cut the crap, Mycroft. You knew I was coming, and you know why I am here. So let's get straight to business. Will you help me?"

He looked at me with obvious disapproval but also extreme pride that his agent was possibly extremely clever. He sighed and looked at me with a tight smile.

"And I assume my brother knows about this and is against this wholeheartedly."

I smirked.

"You're smart boss."

He sighed but I didn't miss the glimmer of small happiness.

"Miss Carter, you are no longer my agent. I am not your boss." He stood up dusting off the non existent particles that apparently clung to his suit.

I kept my smirk, he was enjoying this.

"But sir, we know that's not quite true."

He raised his eyebrow and his eyes quickly averted to the ground. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"God help me." He put his hands firmly on the desk as he leaned over it and I watched as his eyes grew serious, his grip tighten.

"Now listen here Miss Carter, I will help you but as much as an 'Ice-Man' I may seem, I am not without a heart. I will agree to hide you now, while you train and recover. I will tell no one of your whereabouts. I will push you and push you till your body has no choice but to obey. I will hire the best of doctors to track your progress and offer you the highest care available. You know I am a relentless man and this will not be easy." his voice wavered at the end bitterly.

He wanted to test me. To see if I would decline.

Because he was right. He was relentless, and he would most certainly push me to the point where I would break. I would have to dig deep into the parts that Moriarty destroyed, the parts I cared to not remember. I would not only be tested physically but mentally as well.

I would cry.

I would get angry.

I would want to give up.

I would beg for mercy.

I would remember.

I would shatter.

I would shatter, so I could be built up again.

I'd be brand new and revving to go.

I looked at Mycroft feeling myself pulse with determination.

"I know sir."

"And Maria, John, and Sherlock...they will not be pleased. They will be quite angry Miss Carter. They might not forgive you, as you learned the first time with Moran, they were not very fond of your sneaking and lying. And my brother, you might lose him."

I felt my heart wrench.

Maria would never forgive me.

John would never forgive me.

Sherlock...would never forgive me.

I would lose them all...just to gain myself once again. I looked away and bit my lip. But did they even want this broken Riley? This damsel in distress, the girl you couldn't even get a glass without breaking it? The girl who has nightmares?

The girl who didn't even know who she was anymore.

I shook my head as I stared at Mycroft again determination and perseverance lighting my eyes. I couldn't live with this Riley.

"This is the last time guys...I swear. Please realize why I am doing this. Forgive me." I whispered to myself. I sighed and looked up at Mycroft.

"I know sir, but I don't know who I am anymore."

He nodded slowly and then smirked.

"Well then...let's find out."

He led me to an empty bedroom and as we walked, well as I limped I felt wetness on my cheek.

God, let me survive this.

And God, let my friends forgive me.

* * *

_**Sherlock **_

A week had passed, and not a word from Riley. I scowled as I dialed Mycroft. I'm sure he knew all to well where she was.

"WHERE IS SHE MYCROFT?"

"Whatever do you mean dear brother?" came Mycroft's innocent reply. I scoffed as I clenched the phone in anger.

"I KNOW SHE WENT TO YOU MYCROFT! TO HELP WITH HER THEORY." I spat. Silence. "MYCROFT!"

"Brother, I don't know the whereabouts of Miss Carter, and if I did I would tell you to consider the possibility of her recovery and what that would mean to not only her but you as well." He paused and then continued as I said nothing."Your furious with yourself Sherlock, and only yourself. She tried to trust you to be open with you, and you turned her away because you think that Miss Carter is made of sugar spice and everything nice." Mycroft's voice was cold.

Was Mycroft right? Was I angry at myself for not dare I admit...thinking logically. Because when it came to Riley...

Logic always seemed to fail me. Just instinct and a fierce sense of wanting to protect her.

"Dear brother, I have known Riley for many years, and not once, not even when she came to me stoned and broken in her youth did she ever appear to me as someone who couldn't handle everything I dealt her. And I was right, she handled every mission with grace, strength, and more. She is strong."

"She was kidnapped for extended periods of time and both times she was raped and tortured. She was mute for years Mycroft!? She now has nerve damage and can barely walk. Or did you forget?"

A long sigh was heard over the phone.

"And Sherlock what happened? She overcame it. Yes it took time, but great things usually do. She learned to find her words again, she got back in the game,_ by herself_ brother. I was never in contact with her once she was found. She contacted_ me_. She went to fight Moran by _herself_, yes that was foolish, but she was smart enough to have a plan and be smart, and thankfully for her I am quite fond of plans and intelligent people. She needs this Sherlock. She is not a weak pathetic little girl you and your brigade think she is."

"But she isn't indestructible Mycroft!" I snarled.

"No she isn't! But she isn't a daisy either!"

"I don't want her to die."

"She won't. She is far too stubborn, even when she is emotionally compromised. Deep down she knows that she is strong."

Silence again. I didn't know what to say.

"Sherlock would you give up solving crimes and running around like you do because of an injury?"

I scowled.

"No."

"Then you should understand better then anyone why she needs to do this." He sighed. "She needs to find herself again, Moriarty broke her, and sometimes you must fall before you soar great heights."

The line went dead and I groaned in frustration.

"Was that Riley?" came a monotonous reply from Maria.

John was by her side, his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"No, my brother. He knows where she is, and is helping her. Says she needs to find herself again."

John offered a weak smile.

"Well at least she's safe."

Maria looked up and blinked.

"She needs to find herself by almost killing herself, if not doing so?" She snorted and shook her head. "Sounds like Riley, even if she says she doesn't know herself." She sighed and bit her lip. "I don't know anymore."

John pulled her close as he kissed her forehead.

"She'll pull through. She's Riley."

Maria bitterly chuckled.

"That's what I'm counting on, because when she does make it. I'm going to murder her."

She snaked outta John's grasp and he shook his head before letting a small chuckle escape his throat.

"Riley...you got one best friend hell bent on murdering you, you better be a hundred percent, before you come back."

John gave put a comforting hand on my shoulder before leaving.

When the door closed I kicked it in frustration.

_Damn sentiment. _

* * *

**I don't even know if this chappie makes sense! I apologize if Sherlock is OOC...I really hate writing his p.o.v. Some stories it comes naturally others not so much. I don't know. **

**Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad. If not I will redo it...I just. Ugh. am having a bit of a writing problem. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Great that you guys loved that last chapter! It was late when I wrote it, because I don't really sleep a lot. So if a chapter is a little weird, then I'm sorry! xD**

**Thanks for the reviews,favorites, and follows. **

**This is a short chappie! **

* * *

With All The Strength of a Raging Fire

"Where do we start?" I asked Mycroft the next morning after a night of tossing and turning.

"Well I called in a specialist that will stay here till you are recovered, he will arrive in a few days' time. But now we will try something simple, before we tackle you legs. How are your arms?"

"Better but they still have a slow reaction time, and it's hard to grip things sometimes."

He nodded and gave a tight smile.

"Well then let us begin."

He showed me to his kitchen and opened his dishwasher. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He then smirked as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Put away my dishes, and don't drop any or you will be punished."

I snorted.

"What am I your maid. I'm not the help Mycroft."

He sighed and shook his head. He then grabbed my arm and twisted it fast. I yelped in shock and slight pain.

"Don't test me, Miss Carter."

He released me and I narrowed my eyes at him. I scowled before taking a calming breath. Mycroft must have a reason for this...and it can't be to just do his dishes.

Though the bastard would do it.

I reached down and grasped the plate and put it in the cabinet. I smiled. Hey that was good, no breaking of the plate. I turned to Mycroft looking for approval but he just watched me curiously. I went to get another plate, but Mycroft stopped me with his next phrase.

"You are weak."

I almost dropped the plate but thankfully, I caught it. I glared at Mycroft, but then I caught on. He was playing with my emotions he wanted to get me angry. He needed to assess if I could take it. I smirked, I could do this.

"You are pathetic."

I felt a slow anger build. I tried to stop it knowing deep down that he was just trying to get a reaction out of me. But I couldn't. With every insult, I felt the anger.

"Weak."

"Broken girl."

"Selfish."

"Maria will never forgive you."

"Sherlock could never love you."

At that I turned to Mycroft and lunged at him. I started throwing punch after punch at him. As he caught my wrists finally he smiled.

"Excellent." was all he said.

I was panting and then broke out in a toothy grin.

"Thanks. I try you know."

He smiled his tight lipped smile.

"Yes...yes you do."

I finished putting the dishes away with little to no difficulty.

"This may just work."

I nodded.

"It has too."

In the next few days, we worked on my arms and hands. We ran vigorous tests just like the dishes, each one getting more and more difficult. Some days were better than others, though I never gave up.

Once the doctor arrived he was optimistic, saying emotions were the key to a lot of physical problems most times. He first checked my arms and said that they looked better as I performed his nerve tests.

"Physically, I'd say they were almost normal." I nodded, pleased with my hard work.

He then asked to take a look at my legs.

He felt down my legs. My left was fine just a little sore.

"Seems good, you experiencing pain?"

"Just a little sore, I put all my weight on it though because my right is my...uhh bad leg."

Then he felt my right. His eyes widened as he felt in the back. He cleared his throat as he tried to appear indifferent.

"You don't have your tendon." he stated simply.

"Nope."

He nodded and finished his checks.

"Well, there are some options."

I looked up at him with a small smile, which he returned.

"Without a tendon it will be nearly impossible to reach full recovery of your leg. But there is an operation to put in a false tendon. It is highly experimental though and there's no guarantee it will work, but if it does, I can almost guarentee that it'll return especially if you are working on stabilizing and or using your emotions fittingly."

Mycroft looked at the doctor without even so much as blinking.

"How much will this surgery cost?"

The doctor sighed.

"It's a hefty amount."

"How much." repeated Mycroft a lot more commanding.

"66,223.11 pounds."*

My jaw dropped. No way in hell I was getting this operation.

"Done."

"Sir, I can't take your money! It isn't right."

"Do you want to recover?"

I blinked at him.

"Yes I do, but not at such a cost."

He got out his check book and handed it to the doctor. The doctor hardly blinked as the check was handed to him.

"I can get the surgeon here in two days. It'll take him a day to prepare. Is three days time a good enough time to schedule."

"Yes. Thank you so much Doctor Kent."

"No problem Mr. Holmes. We can start simple exercises if you wish tomorrow, Miss Carter."

"Please call me Riley."

"Riley then. I look forward to watching you recover."

I nodded and as he was about to leave i bit my lip.

"Hey doc?" I called out.

He turned and I grimaced.

"What's the percentage that I won't make it."

Doctor Kent frowned, as he sighed.

"I won't lie to you kid...it's about a 70/30 chance you'll make it."

I tasted blood as I realized my teeth were biting into my lip. I ran a hand through my hair as I nodded.

"Well I won't be the percentage that dies. You can count on it."

The doctor smiled as he chuckled softly.

"You're a fighter kid, that's for sure."

I laughed hard.

"You have no idea."

* * *

***It's 100,00 dollars! I looked it up in a currency converter. I wanted to use pounds! **

**So there actually is an experimental surgery I saw. I won't go into details, because it is highly unlikely I'll find the article or whatever again, because I found it and then yeah...lost it...:/ computers man!**

**SO I HAVE EXCITING NEWS! I actually am Role-Playing on tumblr as Molly! Hehe. I just started the other day, and the other RP'ers havent told me much plot so I havent interacted with them yet, but i am so excited. I just think its an even better way to delve into the sherlock world. gah! **

**if your interested in dropping Molly an ask(; her tumblr is hispathologist-mollyhooper! **

**Review? To not Review? That is the question. **


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Myself

"Sir, I don't know if I can do this?" The hospital gown I was in was scratchy and uncomfortable. My curly hair was even more unruly then usual as it was splayed across the pillow on the makeshift hospital bed. Doctor Kent was talking with the surgeon as his team was prepping.

"Riley you can and you will." Mycroft's voice came out with an air of confidence. I had to smile at that. He knew how to reassure someone.

Even if it was a complete lie.

I gave a curt nod as the surgeon and his team started the anesthesia. As I breathed in the calming numbing air my eyes fluttered close. The last thing I thought of were my friends and how much they probably hate me right now.

_Sherlock. _

* * *

**Sherlock and Maria**

"Sherlock it's been a month." came Maria's voice across 221B.

Over time, Sherlock had grown quite accustomed to her presence. Of course, Sherlock had tolerated her before but he never really moved past meaningless conversation and the fact that she was essentially stealing John away from him. Soon though, he noticed that she wasn't stealing John at all. He remembered Riley's words of how her friend would never interfere with him and his doctor's friendship, but he had ignored or deemed it not worthy to remember. But now...now he started seeing her as intelligent, witty, and far from a doctor steal-er. He smirked, who knew it would take Riley's disappearance to become friends with her best friend.

He frowned at the thought of his lost Riley. He remembered how when she was recovering in the hospital how they agreed that boyfriend and girlfriend were too mundane for them.

_Ordinary. _

So they were simply each other's.

And now they were who knows what. He was confused on a constant basis with his feelings for her. How this sentiment overtook all logical thinking and made him react so differently then his usual stature of calm stoniness. How she mattered so much to him when only just a short while ago, only John had managed to peel away some of his layers to prove that Sherlock had a heart.

But Riley was something totally different, then his blogger.

She_ was_ his heart.

"Sherlock, you listening?"

He focused his gaze on Maria.

"Yeah, sorry. Uhm...thinking."

She smiled softly.

"Yeah, you do that a lot." There was a pause of awkward silence.

"Do you think she's okay?" suddenly rang Maria's soprano.

He blinked before clearing his throat.

"Yes. I believe so. She wouldn't die so easily, she's stubborn."

"Yes she is. I know she is. I just...I wish I would have reacted differently when she first started back up with your brother. If i wasn't so bloody protective and closed-minded, she wouldn't have run off in fear of my reaction."

Sherlock turned to her and sighed.

"I am as much as to blame as you are. We over reacted, we didn't listen, and we didn't see."

Maria's lips quirked up.

"We saw but did not observe."

Sherlock smirked.

"Yes, I forgot my own motto it seems."

"Do you love her?"

Sherlock's heart sped up as she asked the question. Did he? She was his heart. That he knew, so did that mean...he loved her?

"Yes. I love her and it scares me." He admitted.

"What are you scared of?" Maria's voice was soft and comforting.

"Losing her."

* * *

**Riley**

Pain.

And lots of it.

"Sir...it hurts." I slurred dizzy with the pain, as I took my first step with the aid of Mycroft.

"Yes, I am sure it does."

"Bastard..." I choked out.

He smiled tightly.

"You seem to be able to make jokes still Miss Carter, so I assume you are not so bad off."

Oh how wrong he was.

It felt like my whole leg was on fire. Every little movement made it singe with hurt. I gritted my teeth as I stumbled out of the room.

"Ready for your first lesson then Miss Carter?"

I nodded as my teeth scraped against my lip. Fuck. That was painful.

"I want you to walk to the end of the hall and then back to me."

I looked at him with bewilderment.

_Was he fucking nuts? _

"Miss Carter, I am waiting."

I took a deep breath and headed for the end of the hall.

* * *

"Sherlock hates you."

_I stumbled as the rain poured over me._

"Your weak."

_I skidded in the rain and fell into a pile of mud. My leg singed with pain._

"Moriarty will kill you."

_My heart was pounding as Mycroft kept shouting abuse at me. _

"Worthless."

_Left, Right, Left, Right._

"Broken"

_Fists came at me, block dodge block elbow punch._

"Shattered."

_Pain soured through me as my foot came in contact with someone's ribs._

"Maria will never forgive you."

_Running, I was running in the training compound, cool cement was felt on my feet."_

"Charlie died in vain."

_Block. Dodge. Kick. Elbow. Punch. _

"John hates you for what you did to Maria."

_I felt pain yet I felt nothing at all as I continued my assault. _

"I wanted you to die when I hired you."

_Tears poured down my face, "Sir..please stop."_

"You repel everyone."

_I screamed in agony as my leg gave out on the concrete. Block. Dodge. Block. _

"Sherlock doesn't want you."

_Ten against one, how nice. Block. Dodge. Flip. Elbow. Kick. _

"Your sister killed herself because of YOU."

_Every step burned with a desire and determination I never thought I had._

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS."

_And so I began to chip away and break._

_And so I was to shatter into a million pieces. _

_"To fly once more, I had to fall before I could soar."_

_And boy did I fly._

* * *

**2 Years Later **

"So, what's the prognosis Doc?" I asked excitedly.

He grinned at me as he slapped my back.

"Riles, you are one hundred percent recovered."

I returned his grin as I jumped up and pumped my fist.

I turned to Mycroft and I smirked.

"So Boss, does that mean I can come back."

He smiled his usual tight smile but I could tell there was happiness and pride clear as day in his eyes.

"If you wish. But don't you think there are a few people who would like to see you now?" He raised his eyebrow.

I gulped as I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes sir."

I was about to walk out the door when I stopped and smiled and looked back at him.

"Thank you Mycroft. For everything."

I turned back and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wha-"

I was then pulled into a tight embrace by none other then the Ice-Man himself. I stood there stunned. Not once, did Mycroft ever hug me.

I didn't think he even knew what a hug was.

"I am sorry for what I put you through Riley." he whispered.

I blinked before returning the hug.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think I miss your usual demeanor. But this...this is nice on occasion."

He smirked as he pulled away.

"It's a special occasion."

I snorted and then returned his smirk.

"You called me Riley."

He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Miss Carter, do go. This sentiment isn't for me."

I snickered and nodded.

"Yes sir."

As I walked out the door I smiled softly.

I was going home.

_Home._

* * *

**Moriarty**

"Boss, she is on the move."

Moriarty turned and swiveled around his chair as he continued carving an apple. He smirked as he heard the news.

"Is she now?"

"She was sighted heading back to Baker Street."

"Condition?" mused the consulting criminal.

"100 percent it seems, sir."

He grinned as he stabbed the knife in the desk, admiring his work.

"Let the games begin."

On his desk sat the apple, containing only three letters.

**I.O.U**

* * *

**This chapter was pretty hard to write. **

**I wasn't sure how long would seem believable as when recovering from a surgery I assumed it'd take awhile and I couldn't just have her be all fine and dandy in two months. I wanted to make it somewhat realistic, so I hope it is.**

**GAH, WE'RE BACK IN THE GAME. **

**WE GET TO SEE THE NEW AND IMPROVED RILEY NEXT CHAPPIE. **

**WOOH. **

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

Similar Yet Completely Different

I felt completely restless as I jogged up the steps to 221B. I felt a twinge in my leg, and I faltered a bit. Even though the doctor gave me a clean bill of health it didn't mean I was not going to be without some occasional discomfort. I bit my lip as my hand faltered by the door, do I knock or just walk right in?

Will they even recognize me?

Have they forgotten me?

I decided to go with the old standard approach.

_Knock. _

_Knock. _

_Knock._

"Just a minute!" I recognized that as John's voice. I smiled fondly, how I've missed that voice.

My breath caught as the door opened.

"Hello John. It's been awhile."

* * *

**Sherlock**

"Who's at the door? A client?" I asked quickly.

John just stood there mouth agape.

"Sh..She..Sherlock. It's-"

"Riley." I cut him off as I finished his sentence.

She smiled at me that dazzling smile. But it hardly mattered whether it dazzled or not it was her smile.

She was even more beautiful then I remember. Her old wild raven curls were now gone, replaced with a short pixie cut that suited her face quite well. It made her look more fierce. Her beautiful green eyes were so brilliant and full of life. Life that hadn't been present in so long. They had never been this bright. Her body was thin and lean with layers of muscle. She had obviously been training. Her legs, were toned as well and she had obviously overcome her limp.

The way she held herself was different too. It was confident and precise.

A soldier's way yet a shy girl's at the same time.

She was so similar to her old self, yet she was so different.

She seemed ready to take on the world, no longer reduced to tears or seemingly nightmares, as I observed she has slept well lately. No dark bags or tiredness showed.

"I'm sorry...if you don't want me here...I shall go." her voice I noticed was stronger then it had ever been, yet soft and airy.

I walked up to her and for the first time in my life, I cared not who saw me. I pulled her to me tight and wept like a child. Tears sprung to my eyes and I could not stop them. This overwhelming sentiment just flooded me and I could care less about it.

I only cared about her.

"You stupid stupid girl." I whispered into her hair. " I never want you to leave me again."

She laughed this beautiful laugh that reminded me when we were in my bedroom and content and happy and I wanted nothing more than to experience that again.

"I missed you too my Sherlock."

* * *

**Riley **

I beamed at him as he pulled away.

"So your not mad? I thought you would be...but I had to see you all again."

"I'm not mad, I decided long ago that being mad at you is a waste of time, seeing as I would forgive you in a heartbeat."

I grinned as I winked.

John coughed and I blushed lightly as I realized I almost forgot about him.

"Can I give my favorite doctor a hug?" I asked as I stepped forward.

He smiled warmly as he opened his arms, and I jumped into them.

"Your hugs are like Charlie's" I whispered and he held me close as he chuckled sadly.

"I take that as a compliment." he said kindly.

I laughed.

"It was Doctor Watson."

He grinned and he laughed till he was just left smiling.

"You look incredible Riles! How did you recover so well?"

I chuckled lightly even though I felt a bit of a bitter pang in my stomach.

"It wasn't easy nor do I wish to relay into any details at the moment." I said softly yet firmly. " I have been through hell and I am now out, so that's all I wish to do is enjoy my return back to my friends and my," I turned to Sherlock with a playful face, " lover" I teased.

John rolled his eyes but the amusement was there, as Sherlock's lips quirked up.

I flopped down onto the couch and sighed contently.

"So where is Maria?"

The door suddenly burst open and there stood my best friend gaping at me. There was a few moments of awkward silence before she spoke.

"I should have made more soup."

* * *

**Quick follow up chapter! I just wanted to get this meeting out of the way. I know Sherlock is OOC way OOC haha, I just I didn't know what exactly he would do seeing Riley so I chose this option. **

**Next chapter, Maria puts in her say and the friends catch up and there's a surprise. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Riley **

"Yeah you should have...I love your soup." I finished lamely.

She nodded and then without a moment of hesitation pulled me into a giant embrace. I faltered a bit but then returned it and felt tears run down my cheeks.

My best friend still loved me.

She pulled away and smiled up at me with the same eyes I had known practically my whole life.

"Riley...you look great."

I smiled and nodded in thanks and then a moment of silence passed before she continued.

"Riley I love you so much. You are family to me and I know I've been kind of a bitch to you. Saving people and serving for Queen and Country it means a lot to you. I don't understand why and I might not ever, but I don't need to, to support you. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have to completely understand to give you what you need. I have been trying since your first abduction to protect you, put you in this bubble that should never be touched and that was wrong of me. I pushed you to do things and get better, but the one thing that could help you I rebelled against. I acted like a child and I was worried and God Riles, I am so sorry. I had to listen to these two yahoos, to get me to realize anything." She chuckled lightly as she motioned with her head towards John and Sherlock.

"I love you Riles and again, I'm sorry."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"Maria, you didn't ever need to apologize. I love you too."

She grinned as we pulled away and I returned it.

John came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and I smiled widely between the two.

She and John shared a glance and then looked at us with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well you two have some catching up to do, so we'll head back downstairs. Shout if you need us."

I watched with amusement as she and John left quietly.

I turned to Sherlock and waggled my eyebrows playfully.

"Come here ." I said seductively.

Sherlock smirked and for a moment I almost cried and laughed at the same time.

I had missed his smirk with his perfect cupid bow lips quirking upwards. I missed his stormy blue grey eyes with flecks of green. I missed his lovely dark brunette curls. I missed him. I missed him so much, that it made me feel a slight pang in my heart.

Because Sherlock Holmes was my heart and he always would be.

He led me to his room and as I closed the door, I was soon thrown upon it with his body covering mine. His head hovering inches above me.

My eyes flickered to his lips and then returned to his eyes, but not without a small lick that happened subconsciously. He bent down and his lips lingered only centimeters away.

My breath hitched and I then noticed his pupils had dilated immensely.

"Sherlock" I breathed.

* * *

**Maria **

As we entered the flat, I sighed in awe and happiness. My best friend was alive and recovered. Nothing could make this day better.

"Maria, Love, I have a question for you."

I turned to John with a grin.

"By all means." I encouraged.

He stepped closer and took my hands in his and licked his lips nervously.

"Maria Isabelle Shay, I have loved you for so long now. I fell in love with you the moment on our first date when we went to the pub and God, you...you make me feel whole again. I mean Sherlock pieced me back together, gave me a reason to keep going after I returned from War, but you...you are my everything and I can't live without you. Ever."

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. My breath stopped altogether along with my heart. My eyes widened.

"Maria, Will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**I AM SO ANGRY. I WROTE THIS CHAPPIE EARLIER AND IT WAS SO WONDERFUL AND I WAS SO HAPPY AND THEN MY COMP FROZE AND NOW IT'S NOT AS LONG NOR AS GOOD. I APOLOGIZE. **

**Next chapter: You find out Maria's answer and also what happens with Sherlock and Riley?**

***There will be smut in the next chapters. Hope that;s okay, if not I can just...not add it...but if not yeah...yeah...I'll work around that xD**

**I will not be able to update till after the fourth so see ya then!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Maria **

I felt my heart lurch forward at John's question.

God, he was asking me to marry him!

"John..I..." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I'd love to marry you John Hamish Watson." I whispered.

He pulled me into a warm embrace and I melted as he kissed me thoroughly. He slid the ring onto my finger and I smiled fondly at it. It was beautiful, simple and wonderfully John. I snuggled into his jumper and I laughed.

"I think if you didn't wear these wonderful dashing jumpers, you might have to convince me a little harder." i teased.

"What if I take it off for bed." he said huskily.

"That's different."

As he led me to the bedroom I felt my heart leap.

John Watson was my fiance.

I was getting married.

* * *

**Riley **

"Sherlock" my breath hitched as he leaned down and captured my lips in a deep kiss. Our tongues melded together as he pulled me against his body. I gripped his locks as we tried it seemed to get closer and closer together, but it wasn't enough. I groaned as he bit my lip gently and I pulled him down and then thrust my pelvis into his, creating glorious friction. He moaned and I bit my lip to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape.

Panting, I pulled away and look at him as I cupped his cheek softly.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded as bent down to suck and nip at my neck. I moaned as the curly haired consulting detective found my pulse points expertly and left me a whimpering mess in a matter of seconds.

I pushed him back again as I quickly discarded his shirt and was met with the muscles of his abdomen that were prominent but not overly so. His hips made that delicious V and I nearly drooled at the sight of him. He smirked and I rolled my eyes, as I knowingly inflated that ego of his. But I could care less, I just wanted this man.

He removed my shirt in return and he began to knead and suck my breasts. His kisses grew more and more passionate and his erection throbbed and poked at my thigh.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

He gently kissed my nose and then my forehead.

"I love you as well, Riley Carter."

I loved every inch of Sherlock J. Holmes, that night. I learned every contour of his body, every valley, crest, and freckle. As he did mine, we loved each other, that was true.

I was recovering and I was better, I had my best friend back, I had my doctor, and I had my boyfriend.

And as I laid there, snuggled in the crook of Sherlock's arms, I knew I would have to end the game, end Moriarty.

Before, I lost all I had gained.

I wasn't shattered anymore.

I was stitched back up and soon I would be invincible.

_Let's see you shatter me then, Moriarty. _

* * *

**Quick chapter, next will be more actual plot. **

**I know some of you didn't want the smut too smutty, so I made it as far as I thought it could go before it got GRAPHIC. **

**I might add more graphicness eventually, but I promise to mark it in the future, so that people who don't want to read it...don't have too. And people who just wanna read the smut xD can go right there. **

**So yeah, sorry I haven't updated! SO HERE YOU GO.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Riley **

Two weeks passed, and Maria and John shared their news. Sherlock was thrilled for John, but of course he came off rather Sherlockian about the whole thing. Maria and hugged Sherlock right away and he even had to smile at her new found happiness. John had asked Sherlock to be his best man, and Maria and of course asked me to be her Maid of Honor. I accepted without any doubt, and then she thought of the little obstacle in the way.

Her parents.

Her parents were one of a kind. Her mother was very open and kind, yet she was extremely rambunctious. Her father was mostly the kind of guy that embarrassed you twenty four seven. And her sister, Tanya, oh dear..that girl had a mouth on her, not to mention she was always dating half the town. I snickered realizing she had to invite her family for the wedding.

"What am I going to do about Tanya? She'll try to sleep with John the minute she lays eyes on him."

I rolled my eyes and then giggled.

"Hey at least that can be the tester for John. Putting him in a room with Tanya and seeing if he comes out untouched by her. If he does, babe he's the man for you!" I laughed.

'Gee thanks." she mumbled with a playful smack.

She looked at me and then smiled.

"So any plans for you and Sherlock?"

I frowned for a second before covering it up.

"Nope. We're just us right now."

And that was the truth. We hadn't thought about marriage or children or anything that involved family life. Honestly we were just two people who loved each other and for them that was enough. I wouldn't be opposed to marriage, but it's not something high on priority. And children, because that usually soon followed after marriage was unheard of. What are we going to do, bring our child to crime scenes, have him play in Uncle Crofty's office while mummy and papa solve cases or go on missions. That's no life for a child, plus I don't know if Sherlock could handle being a parent right now. He is so cut off from people most of the time, I don't think he would be that susceptible to a child.

"Do you want kids, Riles?" I heard her ask as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Possibly, I don't know. I don't want to force Sherlock into anything he's not ready for. Maybe some day, but we have our careers too, I have the agency and Sherlock has the Yard cases. We're both married to our work." I joked.

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know you both are, but you'll have to retire or quit someday, I mean financially your set for life, with Sherlock being rich and all. Plus you get paid a lot as well."

"It's not the money Maria." I laughed. It took a second before I turned to her with a frown. "You think I'm wasting my life focusing on my career...and not starting a family or getting married or any of that usual stuff." I ended lamely as I lost track of my sentence.

"Riley, I love you to death. I know how much your work means to you. I have made the same mistake far too many times, to try and go that way again. But I think you'll eventually want kids, Riles. And if you don't that's cool...but don't think for one second that you have to give up so much for him, that you become him." she said gently. "Relationships are about give and take, not just give for you and take from him. I know you love your job, but like i said, you might grow tired, love. Or you might just want kids and you can't do both." I nodded and took her hand and squeezed it.

"When the times comes, that I make that decision, I will let Sherlock know, and we can talk about it. It may be tomorrow, it may be not for a few years. But if that time comes around, Sherlock and I will discuss it. But as of now too much is going on, and plus I can't outshine you." I laughed while giving her a wink.

Another few months flew by and those were months of constant work. Sherlock and I were looking for Moriarty while we let John and Maria focus on their jobs and then planning their wedding which they decided will take place in two months. They were so in love, they were practically married, they just needed it on paper, and sooner was better than later in that case.

Sherlock and I flew through any CCTV footage, any footprint, any mark of James Moriarty out there, so we could take him down. I was ready to take him on. While we weren't searching I kept up with my training, going to Mycroft's and working out or sparring. Sherlock and I sparred for a day till I almost broke his hand one time when he wasn't paying attention. It was rather funny, well after he stopped glaring. But as he lost to all my spars I knew he was proud of me. I didn't miss his grins or smiles as he saw how far I had come. How nothing seemed to be stopping me. It took a lot out of me to get this far, but I had made it.

And my reward was going to be taking this son of a bitch down.

Soon enough, we got a message from him.

_I grow bored, I'm at Bart's come and play - JM _

Sherlock and I smirked at the message.

Time to suit up and end him, once and for all.

* * *

**So this story is coming to an end, the next chapter will be the last one, and then an epilogue, so two final chapters. It was amazing writing this story, and 'Silent'. Although I am glad it is ending so I can work on other ideas, and my other WIP I have. **

**If you have any prompts let me know. **


End file.
